BBxRae Kingdom Hearts
by willotaku9000
Summary: It's a Teen Titan/Kingdom Hearts crossover. When Gar wishes for Kingdom Hearts to be real, some mysterious force grants his wish. Will he be able to find his friends and tell Rae how he feels? find out in here.


I don't own Teen Titans or Kingdom Hearts, Teen Titans and Kingdom Hearts belong to DC and Disney Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura respectively. The Emovere is partly owned by a friend of mine, she helped come up with what they do and I made up the name. I only own the story, a few specific Keyblade ideas and partly own the Emovere.

Also note that Raven has already dealt with Trigon and can show emotions.

Please read, enjoy, and review, tell me what worked, what needs work, and overall what you liked the most. No flames please.

* * *

_I've been having these strange dreams...about falling, the Dive to the Heart, and about other worlds...that are a lot cooler than this one. My name is Garfield Logan, my friends call me Gar. There's this girl...in all my dreams, I'm always searching for her. She's really pretty...violet hair, amethyst eyes, pale skin...truly beautiful...And I know her in real life...so it makes things a little awkward when I've dreamed we've kissed once or twice._

Garfield Logan age 21, was playing Kingdom Hearts II on his Gamestation 2 for the millionth time. "Argh! Where is that stupid Orichalcum+?"

"It's right in that corner before you go into the Castle That Never Was." A monotone voice said, scaring the heck out of Gar.

"EEP!" He jumped. "R-Rachel? H-How- You don't even play these games, how would you know where the last one is?"

"I've watched you enough and I've done research on the storyline and all the characters. Just turn the camera you idiot." She admitted, and he did so, and facepalmed.

"I really am an idiot, it was right there the whole time."

"Told you, now you can get the Ultima Weapon. Better save first, remember last time?"

"Pleeeease don't remind me Rae, I had to redo half the game because the stupid thing froze and I had forgotten to save." He replied exasperatedly to her, but still doing what she told him first. "So...Rae...Do you think I'm like Sora or Roxas?" He asked, eyeing her slightly as he made the Ultima weapon.

"Sora, without a doubt, he's the cutest of the boys and the most oblivious." Her eyes widened when she realized what she had just said. She blushed hard and hid her face with her computer.

"D-Did you just c-call me _c-cute_?" He asked while blushing just as hard. When she tried giving a late reply, he took it as a yes. "You actually think I'm _cute_?"

"I said _Sora_ was the cutest, I-"

"But you said I'm most like Sora, which means you think _I'm_...the cutest...doesn't it?" He finished nervously.

"M-Maybe...L-Look, which-"

"Kairi, Yuffie, and Tifa combined, oh and Belle." He said quickly, blushing hard. "With a hint of Naminé and Jasmine." He finished, his face redder than a beet, as Rachel looked at him quizzically.

"Kairi, Yuffie, Tifa, Belle, and hints of Naminé and Jasmine?" She asked him, her right eyebrow arched in confusion.

"Y-Yeah...they're the cutest and most kickass." He replied nervously.

"Kairi-"

"I know Rae, she doesn't until near the end of Kingdom Hearts II, but still, she's Sora's l-" He blushed extremely hard and went back to the game.

"Sora's _what_?" She asked, already knowing what he was going to say, but she wanted to hear him say it out loud.

"Sora's..._ love_ interest..." He said finally after he defeated Xigbar. What he didn't see was Rachel's quiet smile at his answer.

"Do you ever wish Kingdom Hearts was real?" She asked him, peeking over at the green-skinned man.

"Sometimes, except for the bad guys and Heartless anyway, I wish that the good stuff was real." Rachel nodded and watched as he beat the game yet again. After that, things were pretty quiet until that night when Gar received a mysterious letter. "What the, what's this?"

"_The Door is opened. Your world is next, take the Keychain, protect your friends. You are the Chosen One Garfield Logan. Good luck, you will need it._" It was signed with a Hidden Mickey, which confused him greatly, but he took the Keychain anyway, which had a Titans symbol on it. Suddenly the ground shook and the sky darkened unnaturally.

"What the Heck?" He cried as he raced out of his room towards the living room.

"Garfield! Remember your wish about Kingdom Hearts being real?" Rachel cried out from her doorway.

"Yeah? But what does that have to do-"

"Someone or something granted it!"

"WHAT?" Suddenly the shadows grew into humanoid shapes and attacked. "NO WAY!" Gar yelled as he dodged an attack.

"Gar are these-" She began before the shadows tried to attack her.

"HEARTLESS!" He yelled as he tried to fight them off, but to no avail.

"You idiot! You know you can't fight them without magic or a-" Suddenly Gar's hand extended and glowed white. When the light vanished, he was holding a green Kingdom Keyblade.

"N-No way!" He said as he looked at his new weapon.

"Gar look out!"

"Whoa!" He said as he blocked an attack and slashed with the Keyblade at an attacking Heartless, which immediately vanished and a heart floated upwards from where it had been. "It's real...which means...the Keychain!" He realized and placed the Titans Keychain onto the Keyblade and suddenly it changed into a green almost sword like blade, with an almost axe-like attachment at the end of it. "This looks like a green 'Sleeping Lion' Keyblade...Sweet~" He swung at more Heartless, making a path to Rachel. "Rae, you alright?"

"Yeah," She panted, "Just dandy." She finished sarcastically.

"Good, we need to find the others and then somehow get to safety."

"The roof, now!" Rachel said before they battled their way to the roof where they found their friends battling the Heartless as best they could. Suddenly a giant Heartless appeared and knocked the rest of the team out and something stole them.

"Dick, Vic, Kori!" Gar and Rachel cried at the same time as they watched their friends disappear. Then the giant Heartless turned towards the duo and surged forward. Gar quickly leapt up to its head and sliced it clean off, which defeated it. As soon as Gar landed, both he and Rachel were sucked up into the sky, and halfway they grabbed hands and clung to each other before everything went black.

Meanwhile in Disney Castle...

"Is something wrong dear?" A kind female voice asked.

"I'm not sure Minnie, I just have this feeling that-" The speaker was interrupted by Donald Duck and Goofy as they burst into the throne room.

"Your Majesties! It's happening again!" Donald cried as he ran towards them.

"What do you mean Donald?" King Mickey asked as he watched his friends come closer.

"The stawrs are goin' out Your Highness!" Goofy replied, which made the King frown.

"Hmm..." Suddenly Pluto bounded in with a letter for Mickey. "Thanks boy." He said before reading the letter. "Donald, Goofy, I need you to contact our allies, there is a new Keyblade wielder, and we need to find him."

"Yes Your Majesty!" They saluted and went off to do as he asked.

"Don't worry Minnie, it won't keep us apart as long as last time." Mickey said before kissing his wife.

"I know dear, please stay safe." She asked after kissing him back.

"I will, I promise." He assured her.

At the same time, elsewhere...

"The green one was strong, and his knowledge of the Keyblade was impressive." A figure shrouded in black said.

"The witch was equally impressive." Another replied.

"They shall be of use to us in creating the blade." A third, feminine voice said menacingly.

To be continued...


End file.
